Of Princes and Princesses
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: AU. In the modern day, even princes and princess exist. A hasty marriage causes a conflict within the palace walls. And what's more, the new princess is falling inlove with the second in line for the crown instead of the one she has married. Fujicest
1. The Prince

This story has nothing to do with Love Songs. I've been wanting to write this and try it to. Fujicest comes easiest to me since it's my fav pairing. So here, once again, is another long Fujicest fic. I seem to like one-sided loves. Ha. Please note, this is one of the few times I've written a story with non-yaoi parts to it. Even a non-yaoi pairing, two non-yaoi pairings. I amaze myself sometimes. Enjoy and R&R

Summary: AU. In the modern day, even princes and princess exist. A hasty marriage causes a conflict within the palace walls. And what's more, the new princess is falling inlove with the second in line for the crown instead of the one she has married. FujixSakuno, Fujicest, one-sided Sakuno and Yuuta, one-sided Ann and Fuji, and MomoxAnn.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I do not own the song at the beginning, it is Bo nael soo uhb neun sarang (A Love I can't let go) by Just. It's from the Korean Drama Nae Ireumeun Kim Sam-soon (My Name is Kim Sam-soon). It is, of course, translated from Korean to English. The only things I own are Sakuno's friends Akari and Kaori.

--

_Don't be sad. As time passes we'll become_

_I can't live without you_

_I hate you because I love you this much_

_Without saying anything, just hold my hand_

_So you don't recognize me, don't keep any memories of me_

The building was rather large, something expected from an arts academy. It was newer compared to the schools around it. The academy was home to almost a thousand students, all who were there for one subject outside their normal math, science, japanese, english, and history courses. The school was above public level, but below the Crown School that many more rich students would've gone to had they not wanted in at the art academy. One such student was Syuusuke Fuji, the crown prince of the region called Tokyo. Many always questioned about this, but all knew it to be true. He was a prince in the 21st century. All girls admired him, many wanting to date him, but there was no chance for an average girl to even come close to his level. All eyes would watch the only person who seemed right for the crown prince, a dancer named Ann Tachibana.

A couple girls were up on a second floor balcony, a theatre class working on their current short play. Tomoka was leaning against the rail, complaining to her friend, Sakuno, when she caught sight of the group everyone always looked for.

"Hey, hey, it's the pretty boys." All the girls rushed over. Sakuno tried to keep reading, but found herself drawn into a conversation with a friend, Kaori.

"Who cares about them?" Their friend Akari was now attempting to tug Kaori over to see.

"But even the prince is with them. Prince, Kao, prince." The other first year whined. Sakuno and Kaori felt obligated to atleast take a look to please Akari.

"I think Echizen Ryoma is the best of them all. He's a first year, like us. The son of the owner of a huge business firm that deals with all the top nations of the world." Tomoka giggled.

"Nah, Kikumaru Eiji wins. He's only a third year, but will inherit his father's law firm. I wonder why he's here when he could be learning at Crown's school. He's already worth thousands and it keeps going up." A girl next to Sakuno spoke.

"No way are those two better than Momoshiro Takeshi, his family are high ups in the government. He's likely to go there, too. And he's only a second year." Kaori made a disgusted face at another classmate's words.

"No, no, the prince wins the prize. Fuji Syuusuke, crown prince, and a third year student here. He wins. He's going to be king one day. That beats anything." Akari tried to cool herself down. "I'd love to be his wife." Sakuno gazed at the boys.

"Why would they be all upperclassmen and have Echizen-san, a first year, with them?" All eyes turned to Sakuno.

"Because he doesn't fit in with commoners like us, duh." Tomoka tapped her friend on the head. Sudden noise errupted as most of the class started to try and get the boys' attention. Kaori and Sakuno left back for their scripts.

Down on the ground, the group of boys were talking amongst themselves. Ryoma playing video games on his game system.

"Hey, what's all that noise for?" Ryoma spoke up, pausing his game. Eiji nodded to the platform above them.

"Fangirls, nya. All for the prince." Fuji smiled.

"They're so annoying." Ryoma went back to his video game.

"They can behave anyway they want, but they're not getting his attention." Indeed, Fuji was more caught up in playing with his phone. He was sliding it up and down every second.

"You waiting for a call from Ann-chan?" Momo chuckled, looking over the first year's shoulder to watch his game.

"Not really." The crown prince put his phone away, he was secretly wanting to hear any word from his aunt to hear about his baby brother.

"Oh? Sure, your majesty." Momo caused the other two to laugh.

"Forget it. I wanna try and find something to help me think about my project." Fuji held his camera in his hands. He was taking photography.

"Then let's go. Break is only for a couple more minutes." The group walked a couple feet before Fuji turned around. He tugged his camera up and snapped a picture of the group of girls.

"Come on, Fuji-senpai."

"Yah." Fuji went and caught up with the others.

"Oh my god, I think he took a picture of us." Tomoka was freaking out.

"Calm down, Tomo-chan." Sakuno was more interested in her script. She was forced into being the main female role, and she needed all the practice she could get. Break soon ended and the group moved back into the school.

The school day was at it's end before anyone noticed. And kids were leaving the high school. The seventeen year old male bumped into the fifteen year old female, causing her to smack his camera into the nearby wall. Blue orbs opened to stare at his now broken camera before looking at the first year.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Sakuno freaked out. Fuji dropped the camera into her hands.

"Just throw it out." He then walked away, Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

"You're not gunna make her pay for the broken camera?" Momo poked at his friend.

"She couldn't afford it, so there's no reason. Besides, I can just get a new one. There's a newer model that I want." Ryoma was back to playing his video game.

"Ah, so you wait till one is broken to get a new one? That's a waste." Ryoma muttered.

"Possibly."

Sakuno was left with the camera in her hands, her friends rushing over. Kaori was adjusting her glasses.

"Did the prince just give you his camera?" Akari poked at it.

"I accidently broke it." Sakuno looked down at it.

"You could always try and fix it." There was silence between the four, before they all answered in unison.

"As if."

"The only thing that Sakuno is more horrible at than directions is fixing electronics." Tomoka said.

"Yah, she might make it worse." Akari joked.

"Thanks for the vote in confidence guys." Sakuno sighed and the group left.

Fuji sighed as the car pulled through the gate and into palace grounds. The guards always saluted his car, and it was getting old. As soon as the car stopped outside the main building, the door was opened before he could open it. He grabbed his bag and exited it.

"Young Prince, the Queen is requesting your presence." Fuji's main attendent was at his side. The elder male always took care of anything he needed and kept schedule for him.

"Thank you. Also, I need a new camera. Find the latest camera that's been released that's good for the sole purpose of photography." The elder male nodded before they entered the large building. Everything was decorated beautifully and full of expensive things. Fuji was lead by his attendent who brought him to the main family meeting room.

"Your majesty, the prince has arrived." He knocked on the door.

"Please come in." The attendent opened the door and Fuji entered the room. His mother was seated on the main chair. Syuusuke bowed as he entered.

"Please, take a seat." She motioned towards a chair, where Fuji would then take a seat.

"Young prince, your brother-in-law's health is becoming less, thus we must hasten you to marry. But I'm afraid it's not that easy. My father, the former King, had settled with a friend that his grandson, the crown prince, would marry their granddaughter." Fuji couldn't help but blink.

"So I'm to marry?" His mother nodded.

"Yes. We're searching for her right now." Fuji got to his feet and bowed.

"If that's it, I'll be going to my room."

"Young prince..." Fuji wandered out of the room, his attendent at side.

"Young prince." Syuusuke looked over.

"Just find me the camera I asked about. I need it for school." The attendent just nodded as the teen entered his room and shut the door. His room was rather plan when compared to the rest of the place. His walls were a simple blue, everything plain. His bed, his desk and computer. He walked over and sat at his desk, his back resting on it. He took up his homework before going on the computer. His mail wasn't much. He sat flipping through pictures he had put onto it from when he was little. It didn't help that the faint memory of the other boy in all the pictures was constantly on his mind.

--

The prince was sitting on the desk, his new camera in hand. It was superior to his last camera. Blue hues were concentrated on the female before him.

"Marry me." The other just blinked.

"What?"

"I'm serious. Marry me, Ann-chan." The other just blinked.

"I don't know. We're still in school, and I have my dreams. I want to follow that dream. If I married you, I wouldn't be able to." Fuji sighed softly.

"Saa... I suppose so. I guess I'm forced to marry her." This drew in Ann's attention.

"Her?" Syuusuke nodded, getting up and pulling the straps over his head so it rested against his neck.

"Yes. An arranged marriage. I don't know the girl, but they're currently seeking her out." Ann nodded.

"Good luck, Syuusuke-kun." She exited the room, blinking at a first year who seemed to have just appeared, or so she believed. She passed by and walked out of the building. Fuji was the next to exit the room, but noticed the pig-tailed girl, it was the same one who broke his camera. Fuji pretended to not notice her and just walked out.

"Hey, I heard Ann-chan has a dance audition in a month. It can make her career. I so wanna go with her." Momo was stretched out on the grass. Ryoma sat on the bench, still caught up in video games.

"You're like her personal body guard and chaufer."

"He has a point, Momo-chan." Eiji snickered. "What says you, Fujiko-chan?"

"I don't care." But the male blinked as he phone started to go off. He slid it open. "Hello?"

"Young Prince, we found the girl. We need you to bring her with you to the palace."

"And I should know who it is?" He raised an eyebrow to no one in particular.

"She goes to your school. She's a first year named Ryuzaki Sakuno." Fuji sighed.

"I'll find her, your majesty." Fuji then shut his phone.

"What was that about?" All eyes, even Ryoma's, were on Fuji's.

"Say, Echizen, do you know all the first years?"

"Possibly. There are some lesser more unimportant students whom I never felt like knowing."

"Does Ryuzaki Sakuno ring a bell?" Ryoma seemed to think for a minute.

"Oh, her... She's the one who broke your camera, Fuji-senpai." Fuji nodded. He got right to his feet, the group following him. "What do you need her for? She's just a normal commoner."

"She's nolonger a normal commoner. She's the girl I've been promised to marry." Fuji stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No way. A marriage between the crown prince and a commoner? What are they thinking?" Attention turned to the group, they usually weren't around the school during breaks.

"They weren't, but I won't go against the former King's promise." Fuji could still recall his grandfather, he had outlived his wife. Both were kindhearted, thus this was probably why he could believe his grandfather promising the crown prince to marry his friend's granddaughter.

"This is her classroom." All eyes were on the group as they stood outside a first year classroom. Fuji opened the door, the students in there quite shocked at seeing the prince. Blue orbs scanned the room.

"She's not here." Fuji turned to Ryoma.

"I think she's one of the theatre kids." The ground then moved away to head to the auditorium. All the stuents who had been in the room, now moved to the door to watch the group leave. The auditorium was almost empty.

"She's not here either." Fuji sighed.

"Wait, do you remember yesterday? That group of girls were some theatre kids." Fuji tried to think and remembered seeing the Sakuno girl there for a faint moment. Syuusuke then walked back out, the other three at his heels. As soon as he pushed open the doors to the outdoor room, all conversation ended. Blue orbs searched through the group of girls, finding the one he was looking for.

"Momo-senpai actually was right about something." Ryoma spoke.

"Oh my god, it's the prince and the others." All the girls were freaking out, minus Sakuno and Kaori.

"You. Is your name Ryuzaki Sakuno?" Fuji moved over to Sakuno.

"Uh, yes." The third year found himself sighing.

"I can't believe you're her." Fuji bite his lip, turning around. "Don't leave school without finding me first." With that said, Fuji and his group left the floor. Eiji catching a final glimpse back at all the girls who had surrounded a shocked Sakuno. He found it a little funny.

"What was all that about, Sakuno?" A girl asked her.

"Since when do you know the prince?" Tomoka huffed.

"I have no idea. I've never talked to him before. I don't know what he wants. I didn't mean to break his camera." Sakuno freaked out.

"But the prince had a new camera. So I don't think it has anything to do with yesterday." Kaori leaned back in her seat, readjusting her hair clip.

"Eh? Then what would he want to do with me?" Sakuno blinked.

"Aww... I'm so jealous." Tomoka and Akari said in unison, the rest of the class agreeing.

The day soon let out and Sakuno was forced to meet Fuji. He was only standing outside the front of the school and there was no avoiding him. Ryoma was playing his video game while Eiji talked with Momo. Sakuno sighed and walked to Fuji, all eyes on her.

"I'm going home." Sakuno spoke before walking away, Fuji catching her arm.

"I'm afraid not. I can't allow that. You're to come with me, Ryuzaki Sakuno." He then tugged her off to the car. Guards coming right there to protect and make sure the two got in the care safely. Sakuno was fidgity the whole ride to the palace, unable to understand what was going on.

"What do you want with me? My parents might wonder where I am if I don't go right home." Fuji was more interested in everything out the window.

"Your parents are at the palace, so there's no need to worry." The first year was shocked.

"They're at the palace? Why?" Blue hues looked over to the female.

"Most likely making the arrangements for marriage." Sakuno's jaw dropped.

"Marriage?" The car pulled to a stop before the main building to the palace, doors being tugged open. Syuusuke got out without replying back. Sakuno grabbed her bag and followed after him.

"Young prince, the queen has requested the two of you to come meet with her."

"I already figured as much." The attendent than looked back at the young girl who was trying to understand the situation. "Let her be. She'll understand soon enough." Fuji seemed to have read the elder's mind. Sakuno was wide eyed as she looked around her, she didn't want to touch anything. As they entered a room, she was still too busy to notice where she was. Freaking out, she bowed, the queen chuckling at her.

"Please take a seat." She motioned for the two to sit at two chairs. Sakuno then noticed four others there, two being her parents, and then two others. She wanted to go over and be with her parents, but she took the empty seat next to Syuusuke.

"So this is Sakuno. She's quite pretty." The newer female spoke. She didn't seem that much older than them. She also was quite beautiful.

"Do you know why you're here?" The one, who she believed to be the queen, spoke.

"No your majesty."

"My, crown prince, why did you not tell her?"

"She would come to learn of it sooner or later." Fuji seemed a little uninterested.

"Sakuno-chan, your grandfather made a promise with my father that promised you to the crown prince in marriage." Sakuno's mouth dropped.

"What?"

"You're going to marry the crown prince, Sakuno." Her own mother spoke up. She looked to her mother.

"Eh?" Her mother placed a box onto the small coffee table, opening it.

"But it is up to you whether or not you want to marry the crown prince." Sakuno pulled the box to herself, tugging it onto her lap. She couldn't imagine being married, she had just entered the academy not long ago and was already faced with something that would seal her future. Silence came from her.

"We can give you time to think about it. Why don't we move to one of the dining rooms for tea." Fuji looked to his sister who spoke.

"That sounds like a good idea." She would then relay the message to some attendents who then moved off to prepare a room for their tea. As the party moved to that room, the younger female walked alongside the female who had proposed tea.

"Sakuno-chan, what is it that worries you about marriage?" Sakuno looked up.

"I'm so young and I don't know what would happen to my family." The elder female smiled.

"The palace will take good care of your family if you accept, and you are young, thus you would be taken care here to grow up well and become a powerful queen. Like her majesty." Sakuno bowed.

"Um, can I ask who you are?" The elder laughed.

"I am the crown princes' elder sister, Yumiko. I'm a queen, but not like my mother who is also the head of the family." She smiled.

"Ah." The duo were the last to enter the room. The queen sat at the end, Yumiko next to her husband, an empty seat next to them with Sakuno's father at the other end, her mother across from the empty seat, and herself seated between her mother and Fuji. Tea cups were soon brought out and placed before them. Sakuno had not clue what to do, so she watched Yumiko, who happened to notice. Her smile was soft as she did her movements slow enough for Sakuno to catch. Sakuno copied exactly what the elder female did.

"I think... I'll agree." There was slight silence following Sakuno's words, Fuji almost choking on his tea.

"You'll agree to the marriage?" The queen was quite surprised.

"Yes, your majesty." Yumiko smiled at the younger girl, the queen happy as can be.

"That is good to hear. Of course, you can spend time at home, but you will soon be moved here." Sakuno blinked.

"Moved here?" Fuji was the one to speak.

"By marrying into the royal family, you will become royalty yourself, and will move into the palace. It will be your home by rite." Sakuno could only nod.

"Okay."

Fuji felt himself caught up in something he didn't want to be in. He wondered what it'd be like had he not been born into the royal family. Or if his brother-in-law wasn't sick. Possibly then he wouldn't need to get married so quickly. But life didn't like him at the moment.

--

End to the first chapter. Odoroku TV just stopped working for me, I don't think it likes me after sitting and watching it for so long. I have also just mastered singing Super Rabbit by An Cafe as fast as Miku sings it. Anyways... R&R.


	2. Marriage

Chapter two has arrived, but still the missing element hasn't. That won't be about for another chapter or two. So sit back and relax. R&R

Summary: AU. In the modern day, even princes and princess exist. A hasty marriage causes a conflict within the palace walls. And what's more, the new princess is falling inlove with the second in line for the crown instead of the one she has married. FujixSakuno, Fujicest, one-sided Sakuno and Yuuta, one-sided Ann and Fuji, and MomoxAnn.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I do not own the song at the beginning, it is Bo nael soo uhb neun sarang (A Love I can't let go) by Just. It's from the Korean Drama Nae Ireumeun Kim Sam-soon (My Name is Kim Sam-soon). It is, of course, translated from Korean to English. The only things I own are Sakuno's friends Akari and Kaori.

--

_Don't be sad. As time passes we'll become_

_I can't live without you_

_I hate you because I love you this much_

_Without saying anything, just hold my hand_

_So you don't recognize me, don't keep any memories of me_

It was made public only a day ago that the crowned prince would be marrying a commoner, the Queen calling the marriage a way to unite the royal family and the everyday people. It was a pretty cover to hide the true story. What story you ask? The story of how The current Queen's father was rescued by Sakuno's grandfather. The only way the King could repay his friend for the action was by promising their grandchildren to marry. That story is minor in all of the current situation. Yes, a situation has arisen.

Within the walls of the academy, everyone was talking about Sakuno's engagement to Fuji Syuusuke. Every girl was jealous and were slowly outcasting her. She atleast managed to keep her tiny group of friends, who supported her.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'd be ridiculed for declining the prince and I'm getting outcasted for accepting. There's no way to win. And I have to move out of my house and into the palace this afternoon." Sakuno whined in her seat in the auditorium. Last night was the last night she would sleep in her bed. This afternoon would be the last time she saw her house for some time. She was quite sad about it.

"But imagine it. You're going to live in the palace. You'll have maids to clean and your own chef. And you'll be married to such a nice guy." Tomoka whispered.

"Yah. And you'll have to invite us over." Akari winked.

"Kaori, help." Sakuno whined.

"I'm a commoner. You're the crown princess to be." Kaori adjusted her glasses as she was called to the stage to perform her role. Sakuno was left defeated.

The day went by quicker, and Sakuno left with Fuji. She was slowly getting used to going to the car after school, and being greeted by the body guards. But sitting next to the crown prince, and talking to him, were totally beyond her comprehension.

"Are we heading to my house?" Sakuno noticed they weren't going the normal way back to the palace.

"Of course, we're picking up the last of your things that will be moved into the palace." Sakuno bite her bottom lip. Moving her final things would mean that she was officially to the royal family. Fuji watched the female with interest, wishing to be able to read her thoughts, especially when they arrived at the house. It was on the smaller side, but welcoming. He would've expected them to live in an apartment, since they had always seemed more popular in the city. As they (Sakuno and Fuji) got out of the car, Sakuno's family rushed to greet them. Blue orbs just looked around at his environment, it wasn't that bad.

"Your highness, please, come in." Fuji would shake his head.

"This must be kept short, for we're on a tight schedule. I'm sorry about the inconvenience, but possibly another time." The elder couple just nodded. Fuji waited outside, while Sakuno followed her parents inside. She emerged carrying a couple bags, which the body guards took right away. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Sakuno would then turn to her parents and hug them.

"We'll miss you, Sakuno. You be good and stay out of trouble. And don't get lost." Fuji felt the moment to be quite touching. He wondered if all families were like that, and if so, he wondered if his family could be like that if they weren't royal.

"I will. Don't worry." Sakuno reassured them.

"Crown prince, please take good care of our Sakuno." Fuji nodded.

"I will, rest assured." And with that, the two departed for the palace. They didn't go their usual way to see the Queen, instead Sakuno was lead away by Fuji and his attendent. There was a whole new area that was brought to Sakuno's attention. It wasn't connected to the main building like she would've expected, but it was it's own building. There was a small patio, which they arrived at first. Fuji opened the doors and stepped through, Sakuno more captivated by the water fountain.

"Princess, this will be your new home." Sakuno looked to the attendent, quite astonished. Fuji smirked, the female was like a little kid in a candy store. With that he retreated to his room, which was right there. Sakuno blinked at the glass windows that let her see into the other's room. Some were blocked out for some reason or other, but others weren't. "That is the crown prince's room. And this is your's." Sakuno turned her attention to the room to their right, across from Fuji's. It had glass to it as well, but had draw back shades for the glass, minus the door. Sakuno entered the room to find everything there that she had packed, her latest bags already resting in the room. The room was so big. She just fell onto the bed and melted, she could certainly get used to this.

Fuji spun around in his chair. His phone was up to his ear. He was checking his messages, but didn't find anything interesting. He had to pull away his phone when it started to go off.

"Hello?"

"Syuusuke-kun?" Fuji knew the voice of his aunt.

"Have you gotten my emails?"

"Yes. But there's nothing to report on his state. I do my best to try and keep an eye on him, but he has completely left on his own to go to a boarding school in England." Fuji sighed.

"I see. Thanks for the information."

"Crown prince, how are you holding up? How is your brother-in-law? Anything new within the palace?" The woman on the phone was only related to Fuji through the marriage between the king and his sister.

"His health is still poor. I'm getting married and I had hoped he would attend it." Fuji sighed.

"I'm so sorry. Please give my regards to the rest of the royal family."

"Of course. I'll email you if anything else comes up."

"Thank you, as I will you." Both sides hung up. Fuji placed his phone down in time to get a message on his computer. The blue orbed male tugged on his headset, lowering his mic.

"Fujiko-chan"

"Ah, Eiji."

"Hey, you made the news. Did you see?" Fuji would then turn on a small tv next to him. It was playing a story about his marriage to a commoner.

"Once this is over with, possibly they'll get over it and life can go back to normal."

"But you're all over the place, nya."

"Eiji-senpai, being the main attraction isn't always fun... Crap." Fuji blinked at Ryoma speaking.

"Did you just lose your game again, Ryoma?" Momo spoke up. Fuji felt a small smile tug at his lips, his friends were quite entertaining.

"I blame you, Momo-senpai."

"Those two can be left be, but Fujiko-chan, how is that girl?"

"She's in her room right now..." Fuji would roll back in his chair and look through the door. "Yah. She's sleeping."

"Eh? Shouldn't she be spending time with her husband-to-be?" Momo chuckled.

"I'm fine with being left without her."

"I don't understand why Fuji-senpai would agree to marry a common girl instead of Ann-senpai." Fuji began to think about his friends, they were the only ones who didn't use -san, -sama, -dono, or crown prince. Even his family used crown prince. If was suffocating.

"If I married her, she'd be trapped here. I don't want to wish my fate upon her. So it's better this way."

"Fujiko-chan, are you going to be neglecting her?"

"Of course not. I'll pay her her rightful attention." Blue orbs looked up as his attendent walked in.

"Crown Prince, the Queen is requesting you."

"Of course."

"Eh, Fuji-senpai?"

"Nothing. I need to go. I'll return later." Fuji would then tug his headphones up and shut off the communication lines that he had been contacted using. He then followed his attendent to the usual meeting room. His mother was glad to see him, his sister and brother-in-law also there.

"Crown prince, your marriage has been upped. It takes place tomorrow. You both have no school." Fuji blinked. "But the media shall still be watching it." Fuji wanted to smack his forehead.

"Understood."

No one could really believe the tvs, they were actually broadcasting the royal wedding. It was done in an old fashioned style, traditional kimonos. All eyes in Japan were watching the marriage. Some other countries were able to witness the ceremony. It let insiders view parts of the palace otherwise unknown.

By the end, Fuji just wanted back in his room. But he was glad it was all over. He sat comfortably in a chair, just watching his sister talk with his mother. Almost everyone had departed, and he was back to normal clothing, well normal for him. White long-sleeve satin shirt that looked a size too big, and black pants. Blue orbs then looked down to his boots, sighing.

"Um, Fuji-san?" Fuji looked up at Sakuno.

"You don't need to use, -san." Fuji would fake a smile.

"Fuji-kun..." The younger girl would blush. "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

"No." At that moment, the elder male's phone would start to vibrate in his pocket. "Excuse me." He would give her a bow before leaving to a bit aways. "Hello?"

"Congrads, Syuusuke-kun. Your wedding made news over here." His aunt was quite cheerful.

"Did he see it?"

"No. I never got any calls about it. Besides, I doubt he'd be up. After all, it's six pm for you and nine in the morning for us. I've been up, and they just played it." Fuji found himself nodding. He couldn't decide if he wanted his long lost playmate to view the footage or not.

"But thank you, for the congratulations."

"Anytime, dear. Please take good care of your wife. She looks so adorable." Fuji would then look at the girl he just recently married.

"Surely. She's kind and well-tempered. For a commoner, she fits the role she's been tossed into." The other one giggled.

"You were married well. Anyway, if I hear anything from him, I'll contact you."

"Thank you. Till another time." Both sides would hang up.

"Crown prince, what were you doing on the phone?" Fuji tucked his phone away as his sister called for him. He moved over.

"Aunt called and congratulated us. It just was aired on tv, since there's a big time difference."

"Oh, it's nice to hear from her." Yumiko smiled.

"Yah." Fuji's attention would turn to his attendent.

"The gate has rung that there are several guests requesting to meet with you." Fuji blinked.

"Do you have names?" The attendent looked at his clipboard.

"Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma Echizen, Momoshiro Takeshi, and an Ann Tachibana." Fuji nodded.

"Please let them in. I'll meet them in my meeting room." The attendent nodded.

"Yes, crown prince." Fuji would turn to his family, giving a bow.

"Please forgive my rudeness, but I have to meet with some guests. Please excuse me." Fuji had started to walk away, when his mother called to him.

"Why not take Sakuno-chan with you, Crown Prince." Fuji held back a sigh and held out his hand to Sakuno.

"If your majesty requests so, then I will." Sakuno hesitently took Fuji's hand and was tugged right off.

"Do your friends come often to the palace?"

"No. Most outsiders aren't allowed in. Only special cases are allowed in which they can be let in. This can be considered one." Fuji had dropped Sakuno's hand, opening the doors to a large room. It held a large table with chairs, a maid was placing cups of tea down. She bowed as Fuji entered. He then noticed his friends sitting on the couchs. Ryoma, like usual, was playing video games. Momo was sitting next to Ann, both in conversation. Eiji was dictating to Ryoma what he should do. As soon as he entered, the others looked at him.

"So it's mister I'm Married Now." Momo chuckled.

"Fujiko-chan is all grown up." Fuji huffed walked around the table, taking a seat on the other side of Ryoma, leaving Sakuno at the door.

"Fuji-senpai is acting as a prince. But his personality totally sucks at it." All eyes looked at Ryoma.

"Did he just make an insult?!" Ryoma, who had gone back to his game, now looked up.

"I'm not really soft spoken, Momo-senpai." Ryoma went back to his game. "It's too troublesome to fully engage in conversation. It's more interesting listening to you guys."

"So the truth comes out about Ryoma's character. He knows more than just video games." Eiji chuckled. Ann, who had yet to say anything, looked to Sakuno.

"You're free to join us, princess." Sakuno waved her hands.

"No, no, I'll be on my way." Fuji rested his elbow on the arm rest, chin on his hand.

"Fujiko-chan doesn't even invite his wife over?" Eiji was resting on Ryoma's head.

"Sakuno-chan, if you wish to join us, you may." Sakuno shook her head.

"No, no, I'm just going to return to my room." She then departed.

"Timid girl." Ann observed.

"Not at all like what I'd expect. She needs to learn everything to be anything more than a baby cub pretending to be the feared lioness." All eyes, even Ryoma's, looked to Momo. Had he just compared a human to an animal? Yes, he did. And it was a pretty lame comparison.

"Don't talk. You make yourself look stupid, Momo-senpai." Ryoma went back to his game. "Sakuno-chan doesn't seem that bad, but Momo-senpai is right that she doesn't have what it takes to be upper class."

"She'll just need to learn. Anyone can be upperclass with the right training." Ann rested her hands on her lap.

"Ann-chan is right. The elders were already beginning this conversation and Sakuno-chan starts her lessons tomorrow and everyday outside of school." Eiji smirked.

"I wonder how long she'll last. I heard that the royal family is pretty tough on raising it's kids." Fuji nodded.

"It will be difficult on her. I've been trained since I was little. Everything to do about Japan and it's econmy, the way it interacts with the world, and so on."

"I give her a week before she wants on."

"Nya, Momo-chan has no comfidence in Sakuno-chan. I give her a month."

"I give her a month before she realizes that Fuji-senpai is really evil and wants to get away from him." Momo and Eiji started to laugh, Fuji huffing.

"I'm not that evil." Ann giggled.

"I believe in Sakuno-chan and believe she can achieve everything. I also doubt she'll encounter problems with Fuji-kun."

"If we don't move to the table, the tea might go to waste." Fuji tried to change the conversation. They all moved to the table, conversation going to Fuji's married life (Except for Ryoma who was either caught up in his video game, or taking a sip of his tea). They were there for some time before the group dismissed themselves, leaving Fuji to himself. He didn't wish for them to go, but let them.

His room was quiet as he entered it, but then again it usually was. He let a yawn escape his lips as he collapsed onto his bed. Blue orbs moved to look at a picture frame, tracing over his tiny frame, before looking to his companion. When would they be reunited?

--

Another chapter down. This is slow moving. I may end up doing a one shot while doing all my other stories. Haha. Anyway, R&R.


	3. Yuuta's Return

Chapter three, wheee. The missing element will be coming back in this chapter (or else I couldn't make it very long). Yay. Oh and the FujixSakuno is...more one-sided? I dunno. The whole marriage thing throws me off on the pairings. Underlying pairing: Fujicest and MomoxAnn. -is weird?- I might change things as the story progresses. Anyway... Enjoy and R&R.

Summary: AU. In the modern day, even princes and princess exist. A hasty marriage causes a conflict within the palace walls. And what's more, the new princess is falling inlove with the second in line for the crown instead of the one she has married. FujixSakuno, Fujicest, one-sided Sakuno and Yuuta, one-sided Ann and Fuji, and MomoxAnn.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I do not own the song at the beginning, it is Bo nael soo uhb neun sarang (A Love I can't let go) by Just. It's from the Korean Drama Nae Ireumeun Kim Sam-soon (My Name is Kim Sam-soon). It is, of course, translated from Korean to English. The only things I own are Sakuno's friends Akari and Kaori.

--

_Don't be sad. As time passes we'll become_

_I can't live without you_

_I hate you because I love you this much_

_Without saying anything, just hold my hand_

_So you don't recognize me, don't keep any memories of me_

School was so different, so unusual. Everyone knew of the marriage between Fuji and Sakuno. Sakuno was trying to keep everyone off her back, but she was slowly regaining composure. And more and more were getting over the fact that Sakuno and Fuji were to get married, or did get married, and were accepting her back into school life.

"I can't believe you're a married woman now, Sakuno-chan. It's so hard to imagine." Tomoka sighed and leaned against her friend's desk. Kaori was more interested in her book than the conversation. Akari leaned forward to lean against Sakuno's shoulder.

"Maybe you'll hook us up with the Princes friends, yah?"

"I wish. I don't even talk to them." Sakuno sighed, but all eyes looked up at someone who decided to talk to Sakuno.

"Fuji-senpai sent me to remind you that you'll be dining with the Queen tonight and to not get too dirty." Ryoma didn't bother to look up from his video game.

"Eh? I totally forgot." Sakuno freaked out.

"You are aware that video games rot your brain, right?" Kaori glared at Ryoma, who glared back.

"It's not like I'm gunna take any advice you give me." Golden orbs looked to Sakuno. "Don't forget or Fuji-senpai will get annoyed." And with that, Ryoma was out of the room.

"Oh my god, he openly talked to you. Ryoma Echizen talked to you!" Tomoka freaked out to Sakuno before pointing to Kaori. "And you glared at him and insulted him. How could you?! Ryoma is so cool!"

"Just chill out. He's not all that great." Kaori pushed up her glasses, going back to her book, not even noticing that Tomo's jaw was on the ground from that comment.

"Sakuno-chan, did you hear that? She insulted Echizen-kun." The female had started to shake Sakuno, still freaking out.

"I heard, Tomo-chan. I heard." Sakuno swore she could feel her frame snapping with every shake.

"Tomoka-chan, we don't abuse the crown princess." Everyone stopped what they were doing as the teacher entered the room.

"Yes, mame." She released Sakuno, who was so glad to be let free.

This seemd to set out her day. It was just one event after another. Their theatre class learned that they would be gaining a new student sometime soon, or so they expected if everything went alright. This excited Sakuno, since she would get to be the official greeter. She figured it was because she was the crown princess. But no matter the reason, she'd do her best not to forget and do her best. She even told Fuji about it on their way back to the Palace, but he didn't really seem that interested, in her opinion.

The afternoon was spent with doing homework. Until the newly wed couple had to dine with the Queen. She was quite good company, talkative and good at keeping Fuji's attention. She wasn't the Queen Queen, whom Sakuno had thought they'd be dining with, but was quite glad to find it was Fuji's elder sister. Her husband also seemed interesting, liking to question Sakuno about her interests.

"Hm, Syuusuke-kun, have you heard any news from aunt?" Fuji would shake his head at his sister's question.

"Nothing. I'm quite certain something is amiss, but it could also be a false feeling." Yumiko sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sakuno would speak up.

"No, Sakuno-chan, nothing is wrong." Yumiko would smile. Blue orbs would look at the elder female before looking down at the table.

"How is your majesty's health?" Fuji would question is brother-in-law.

"Same old, same old. I'm doing better though." Fuji nodded. Conversation held similar just to this and the two couples seperated. Fuji collapsed on his bed as soon as he got into his room. The silence didn't remain, for within a couple minutes, Sakuno was in his room. She was looking around as she walked in, almost walking into his telescope.

"What're you doing?" Fuji looked over to look at Sakuno. She took a seat on his couch.

"I've never been in your room before. I really like it." Fuji was too nice to push her out of his room.

"Mhm."

"Fuji-kun, if anything bothers you, you know you can tell me, right?" Blue orbs looked at the female.

"Yes." The girl nodded before getting up.

"I'll be going." And she left. Fuji then swore she had to be the oddest girl he knew.

A week passed between the first day of official marriage and life seemed to become routine. But today would be different. Sakuno was walking down the hallways with her friends. Sakuno bumped right into a student she didn't even notice. Both toppled to the ground.

"Hey. Do you know who you just knocked to the ground. She's the crown princess." Tomoka huffed, blaming the boy for being at fault.

"Sorry. It was my fault." Sakuno got up, the other getting up.

"It's fine. I'm looking for classroom 1-A." The boy wasn't in their uniform. His blazer was a dark blue, with a different emblem on the breast. His kahki pants were even different. The school's blazer was a kahki cream color while the boy's pants were black. The girl's uniform being a black skirt and kahki cream colored blazer top.

"We're from 1-A. We'll accompany you." The group suddenly became friendly.

"I'm Tomoka, that's Akari and Kaori. And the one you bumped into is the Crown Princess, Sakuno." Tomo took it upon herself to introduce the others.

"Ah. Fuji Yuuta. Pleasure to meet you." The group walked down the hallways.

"You must be a tranfer. Where're you coming from?" Akari was curious.

"The Royal Academy in England. It's a boarding school." Yuuta remarked.

"Ah. That's so amazing. So you're from England?" Sakuno questioned as they arrived at the classroom.

"Not really. I was born and raised in Japan before I moved to America for a couple years, but I disliked it there so I moved to France for some time, than Germany, and ended up in England for a while." The girls were amazed at his traveling history.

"This must be our new transfer student. You'll only have to bother being in our class for this week. They're still awaiting all your files and test scores and then you'll most likely be moved to class 2-B, so please be patient with us." The teacher would bow. Yuuta would then bow.

"It's an honor to be in this school."

"Yuu-kun, you're really a second year?" Yuuta nodded.

"Yah. I'm a second year, but due to the weird grade differences, I have to come as a first year for a little." The girls nodded. "And Yuu-kun?" The boy twitched at the nickname.

"Yah. It's adorable and cute." Akari giggled before walking into the classroom. The others filed in behind her. The teacher tugging Yuuta to stand at the front of the room.

"Class, this is a new transfer student to the school. He'll only be in our class for this week before moving to another. So please make him feel at home." Yuuta bowed.

"I'm Fuji Yuuta. It's a pleasure to meet you." There was a little silence from the room before murmoring broke out.

"Why don't you go take the empty seat next to Sakuno-chan." The boy nodded before taking the said seat. Sakuno watched him. Fuji was a popular last name, or so she had encountered growing up. She wouldn't think twice of him being related to the crown prince.

The shocker came when Sakuno and friends left for the auditorium, Yuuta tagging along with them.

"Yuu-kun is in theatre?" Yuuta nodded.

"Yah. Theatre always sounded fun." The girls welcomed Yuuta into their group. As soon as they got into the auditorium, Yuuta was greeted by a quite creepy theatre teacher. He was more than excited to see Yuuta and quickly place him as the role as the crown prince in the school's production that would take place near the end of the school year. Yuuta seemed a little surprised at getting such a role right away, or more maybe he was shaken because he was a real life prince, but few knew. Sakuno was placed in the role of Princess, with Tomoka as her guardian angel. Kaori played the role of Queen. Akari, happily, got the role of Yuuta's brother, and she actually made a pretty good prince. With roles handed out, the teacher went about to get some of the kids to help with staging.

"So, Sakuno-chan, you need to tell us all about the palace. Even Yuu-kun would like to hear it." Was everyone now calling him Yuu-kun? He felt like it was going to stick if it got too out of hand. That would not make out well for him.

"Well. It's really big, and I often get so lost. But the maids help me find my way back. Oh and Fuji's room is so big and nice. It's a little plain, but it makes it so comfy. All the buildings are so huge and filled with so much expensive stuff. I don't want to touch anything in fear I'll break them. And get this, you don't even need to remove your shoes while indoors." The other three girls gasped.

"No way. There's no genkan?" Sakuno shook her head.

"Nope."

"No way. They do that?" Akari asked Tomoka.

"I think some newer built houses are more Western styled and don't have them. But I've never seen them before." The group was actually amazed.

"Oh and the Queen is really beautiful. She's so young and pretty. She's also really nice. She's the head of the family. The other Queen, Fuji-kun's elder sister, is also nice. She's helped me out so much, especially when it comes to my studies at the palace. I swear my head will burst and she'll come about with tea and excuse the attendent who's my instructor. Oh, but her husband is also nice, too. But they said something about him being sick and Fuji-kun often asks him about his health. Her majesty said that her husband is really ill and dying." Sakuno was trying to recall exactly what was said.

"The king is dying?" Yuuta's eyes were wide.

"Yah." Why didn't his aunt tell him about this? Yuuta tugged out his phone and flipped it open. The four girls looked over his shoulder as he sent a simple text to his aunt, only asking if she was unaware of her nephew's state of health.

"Who'd that go to?"

"The King's aunt in England."

"Hm. Oh yah. You haven't gotten the school uniform yet. How long have you been in Japan for?" Yuuta blinked at Kaori's question.

"Since yesterday. I'm going after school lets out to go get my uniform."

"We should have a party at Yuu-kun's house to celebrate his arrival to our school and a welcome back to Japan." Tomoka cheered.

"Yah, let's do it." Akari agreed.

"Is it fine with you, Yuuta-kun?" Atleast someone wasn't calling him Yuu-kun.

"Yah, it's fine." He tugged a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote down his address four times and tore them apart to hand to the other girls. "Here. My address. Just tell me beforehand."

"Roger." Tomoka saluted.

"Hey, Yuuta, Sakuno, come here." The teacher called the two students over to have them learn the plot of the play.

The day was quite interesting. The group so friendly. They were exiting the school together.

"How about friday evening. We don't have school till afternoon on Saturday. So we can stay there late. Is it alright with your parents?" Akari spoke up.

"I'm currently on my own. So it's fine."

"Wait. You're living alone? Where are your parents?"

"Living elsewhere. I'll probably be moving back to live with them in a couple weeks, but I like being on my own right now." The others nodded.

"Oh. Anyway, then friday is agreed. Sakuno-chan, you should drag the prince and his friends along."

"I'll try."

"Anyway, the uniform store closes soon, so I better get going. I'll catch you guys up later." Yuuta then would take right off.

"He's an interesting guy. He'd fit in well with the Prince's group." Tomoka nodded.

"What about my group?" Fuji popped up out of nowhere.

"Nothing." Sakuno sweatdropped.

"Then let's go." Fuji would then drag Sakuno off to the car.

The week passed by really interestingly. Sakuno actually came to admire Yuuta, finding him really different. She actually grew interested in his random outbursts and random anger at the Fuji. But he was interesting because he made such a good prince when acting. It was like he was a born actor or something. Sakuno had been pulled away during a small break in their practice by Eiji, who dragged her off to Fuji.

"Rumor is floating around you hang out with a new kid in school." Fuji was relaxing on a bench. Sakuno wondered if he was skipping class or something.

"Yah. Tomorrow is his last day in my class before he's moved up to a second year class. He's also in my theatre class." Fuji nodded.

"You like him?" Sakuno blinked.

"Eh? He's just cool. Yuuta is so interesting and there's so much to learn about him." Blue orbs gazed at the female.

"Did you just say Yuuta? As in Fuji Yuuta?" Sakuno nodded.

"Yah. Oh yah.. We're throwing a party for him tonight at his place. You guys are invited." Sakuno totally forgot to invite them.

"Fine. Return to class." Sakuno blinked as she returned back to class. What was that all about?

The party was so nicely done. Tomoka had sat about and decorated. Yuuta was actually surprised by all they did. Sakuno felt the need to appologize because it would just be the five of them, but Yuuta didn't care. The party went with music, food, and drinks. Yuuta actually enjoyed himself. The group of girls left about tenish, Sakuno being picked up exactly at ten, the others just departing following that. Yuuta would then clean up his apartment. He felt it to be rather large for just him. But he was only renting it for a month, and he told the landlady that, who was quite nice about it. After cleaning up, he just collapsed on his bed and went to sleep.

Yuuta's sleep was disturbed by the alarm clock going off. He sighed as he got up, too out of it to really look at the clock. He pulled on his new uniform, blinking at the look of himself in a cream blazer. He kind of liked it. He was exactly on time for school.

"Hey, Yuu-kun. Sakuno-chan was telling us more about the people at the palace. Come listen." Yuuta took a seat at his desk.

"Yah. The King is really nice. He's sweet, too. He's a little stern with his role though and wants the best in Fuji-kun being a great king. But he's dying and it makes me sad." Yuuta felt like he was having deja vu.

"The King is really dying?" Didn't Yuuta ask this the first day of his return back to Japan?

"Yes." Sakuno looked down. Yuuta could only nod. He blocked out all other words that left the younger female's lips.

Lunch time rolled about and Yuuta rushed right out of the classroom. Sakuno and her friends quickly followed him. He rushed about looking for him, wanting to find him right now. As he exited the building, he finally saw the object of his search. The elder male was with his friends, talking. Yuuta rushed over and tackled the other to the ground and sat on him, the other's blazor clentched in his fists. The guards, who usually watch over Fuji, rushed over and so did Fuji's and Yuuta's friends, and some spectators. Just like the ones around him, Fuji was quite shocked. He wasn't shocked about the action, more like the person who he now faced.

"Why did no one tell me about Nee-san's husband?!" Yuuta shook Fuji.

"Yuuta..." Blue orbs opened to look at grey orbs. Yuuta let go to get up. He looked right at the guards who bowed right to him. He seemed to ignore the third year and the guards, returning back to class. He even ignored the fact that the school had started to talk about him attacking the prince. No one understood, no one knew. They all figured him out to get the Prince. Even as the school day ended, he ignored everything; his brother, Sakuno, the other students, everything.

But somehow the news of the fight and all of it made the newspapers and media. And it made horrible trouble for the younger Fuji.

--

Another chapter down. I don't exactly know right now where I'm heading with this. Haha, makes me feel stupid. But I have some idea (a vague idea). Anyway, R&R.


	4. Running Away

Tennis tired me out today and it was only an hour and a half practice. But it's also hot out now. Anyway...Here's chapter four. R&R

Summary: AU. In the modern day, even princes and princess exist. A hasty marriage causes a conflict within the palace walls. And what's more, the new princess is falling inlove with the second in line for the crown instead of the one she has married. FujixSakuno, Fujicest, one-sided Sakuno and Yuuta, one-sided Ann and Fuji, and MomoxAnn.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I do not own the song at the beginning, it is Bo nael soo uhb neun sarang (A Love I can't let go) by Just. It's from the Korean Drama Nae Ireumeun Kim Sam-soon (My Name is Kim Sam-soon). It is, of course, translated from Korean to English. The only things I own are Sakuno's friends Akari and Kaori.

--

_Don't be sad. As time passes we'll become_

_I can't live without you_

_I hate you because I love you this much_

_Without saying anything, just hold my hand_

_So you don't recognize me, don't keep any memories of me_

It had been a couple days since Yuuta had assaulted Fuji, or rather tackled him, on school grounds. The school was still up in arms over Yuuta's actions. What really was shocking was that somehow it leaked into the media. Sunday evening, Yuuta was being followed by the media, and escaped them. The next morning, as he was walking to school, he picked up a paper. All because he was the cover.

"Lost prince returns home? Cheh." Yuuta twitched, getting some stares and listening to whispers. It looked like he would be returning back to the palace sooner than he hoped. Certainly if his mother learned of the news, it wouldn't even be a couple days left out of the palace.

Any conversations ended whenever Yuuta walked boy, dumping the newspaper into the trash. Everyone was talking about him, but none approached him. He had taken a couple steps onto school grounds when masses flocked as the crown prince's car pulled up. Yuuta had better things to do than stand right there, like escape the cameras that were at the school, but the elder prince had plans.

"Yuuta." Yuuta twitched at hearing his name being called and turned around, waiting for his brother to catch up. The elder boy just smiled at the second year, escorting him in with Sakuno at their heels.

"Did you need something?" Fuji gave a small pout at the other's words.

"So mean. But you've been summoned to the palace." Yuuta huffed.

"I figured as much. Whatever." Yuuta entered his classroom, the whole class falling silent and watching him.

This set out his day. People seemed to avoid him, while talking about him behind his back. Lunch was even the same, but the second year escaped to the roof to escape listening to the whispers and murmurs.

"Yuu-kun. We found you." Yuuta looked as Sakuno and her friends walked onto the roof.

"I told you he'd be on the roof." Tomoka huffed at Akari.

"Yuuta-kun, is it true that you're a prince?" At Sakuno's question, Yuuta got up and walked right past them, right back inside.

After school came too quickly, or maybe too slowly. Even the drama teacher wanted to know the truth, but Yuuta always ignored the allegations. Now he couldn't, for grey orbs met blue orbs.

"Yuuta, ready to go?" Yuuta sighed.

"Hai, Aniki." This made Fuji smile as he tugged Yuuta to the car, settling him between himself and Sakuno, who kept glancing at him the whole time. Yuuta felt uncomfortable sitting between the two, feeling more like a prisoner than someone who was just returning back to his home. The car pulled to a stop outside the main doors, Fuji dragging Yuuta right out. "They moved you to a bigger room, but some of your things are in mine." Fuji pulled Yuuta off to his room, Sakuno following, and shutting the door behind them, locking it for safe measures.

"That girl's nice. Odd meeting, but she was introduced to me as the crowned princess and so I realized that you really did get married and that tape wasn't a lie." Yuuta had taken a seat on the edge of his brother's bed.

"So you saw the wedding?" Fuji froze while shuffling through some boxes.

"A friend at school aired it for his report on royal marriages in the modern era." Yuuta played with the bottom of his school blazer.

"I see..." Fuji's voice died out as he opened the right box. "Found it." He would then start tugging out clothing, chucking them to Yuuta. "They did a guess on your height and stuff based on what Aunt told us and from pictures. It might be a little big." Yuuta gathered the clothes up. "If you walk out that door and take a left, the bathroom is the second door on the right." Yuuta nodded, taking the clothes with him. Both boys changed, Yuuta returning to watch his brother fix the band on his jacket. But the younger boy soon jumped at the knocking at the other door.

"Crown Prince, the Queen awaits you and the others." Fuji nodded.

"Of course." Yuuta tugged out the sleeves, they were a little big, but not too bad. He exited the room and into the center area between his brother's room and Sakuno's, finding the younger girl out there already. She was a white pink dress that went to her knees and flats. As Fuji joined them, Sakuno admired the two brothers, both in similar outfits; black pants with red and yellow embroidery down the side of the pant legs, blazer-like tops with red and gold collars, golden buttons going down towards the right side of the body, red and gold embroidery down the arms, the bottom of the arms more red than gold, and red bands crossing from their right shoulder to left side of the waist. Both wore dress shoes.

"Your outfits are amazing." Sakuno blinked, Fuji shrugging.

"They normal. Used for important things going on in the palace." The three of them left to meet the queen. Yuuta sat alongside his brother, Sakuno on the other side. Grey orbs would look from his mother to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Yuuta-kun, I'm so happy you've returned back to Japan."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Since you're now home, we'll have everything moved back here. We'll set up your own place outside the inner limits, since we can't have both Princes in the inner palace, but you will reside within palace walls." Yuuta twitched.

"Of course, your majesty." The Queen smiled.

"We'll have a wonderful dinner, all of us together."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Yuuta wanted to glare daggers at his sister, but didn't. The conversation ended there, as the Queen talked to the attendant to ready dinner, Fuji taking right off. Yuuta sighed as he listened to the attendant tell him where his current room is, taking right off. Sakuno walked along right side him.

"I was so surprised that you're really Fuji-kun's younger brother." Yuuta didn't say a word. "I was really surprised. Why would you want to hide it?"

"Because it's not the grand life being royalty." Yuuta muttered, deciding to talk a long walk around the grounds. His current position? The gardens.

"It's really amazing. I mean, I can do without the studying and stuff, but I really like it. It doesn't seem that bad either." Yuuta rolled his eyes; the poor girl had no clue what she was saying.

"You weren't born here, so you have no idea." Yuuta caught sight of his brother, who stopped.

"Sakuno, return to your room, I wanna talk with my little brother." The words match the younger male twitch, Sakuno just nodding as she took off.

"What do you want, Aniki?" Yuuta plopped down on the grass, chucking a pebble into the pond.

"Why did you return now, Yuuta?" Fuji settled next to his brother, the other looking at him.

"You think I wouldn't return after seeing my brother get married? Huh?" Blue orbs looked into grey orbs.

"Yuuta-"

"Look. I saw that, but I miss home more, so I had to return. I'm not the crown prince, so I don't care that I'm not in the inner section to the Palace. It's just about being home." Yuuta had looked away.

"Saa... Same, Yuu-chan." Fuji ruffled the other's hair, who swatted the elder's hands away.

"Don't joke around."

"Time has indeed changed you." Fuji got to his feet. "I miss the old Yuuta." With that, the crown prince walked away, leaving the younger prince by the pound.

"You miss the old Yuuta? What the heck is that supposed to mean." Yuuta chucked a stone into the pond, getting to his feet.

"Young prince. I've been instructed to guide you to your new housing." Yuuta nodded and followed the palace maid. His building was a little large than he would've expected, but it still felt nice. There were several rooms, his bedroom already set up for him. He just explored the rooms, finding rooms that were just libraries upon libraries. He had a dining room and his own living room. He stumbled into the kitchen, blinking at a maid cleaning up.

"Oh, young prince. Your chef isn't in at the moment. Do you need anything?" Yuuta shook his head.

"No. I was just looking around." The maid bowed.

"Please be careful." Yuuta left back out the door he came in through. He settled on returning back to his room. He relaxed on his bed as he took in his surroundings. The room was slightly messy, just like how he always kept it, loved to keep it. He then noticed the computer, it seemed new. He moved over and sat down, booting it up. He blinked at the background.

"Aniki's computer?" He looked at the model, finding it just came out not even a year ago. He huffed as he scanned through files, finding pictures of him and his brother, logs from talking with their aunt, and so on. One file caught his eye, labeled _To Yuuta._ So curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up.

_Yuuta,_

_It's been so long since we've talked. I wonder if you'll even read this email attachment, let alone the email. I guess probably not. But I hope you'll come back home soon. Nee-san and Kaa-san miss you, and of course I miss you, too. If you come back, maybe we'll leave together, like we talked about when little. Wouldn't that be something? We wouldn't get separated. How's the sixth grade, Yuuta? You keeping up in your studies? Where are you now? Aunt said you moved to another country. Was America not satisfying? Japan should, so come home. Come home for high school, for me. And no matter what, we'll plot our escape. The palace is too confining. I don't want to be trapped here forever, Yuuta. And neither did you, that's why you left. Nee-san and Nii-san can handle the household on their own, so I could leave when you come. Email me back and let me know how you're doing. Kay?_

_ Syuusuke_

Yuuta reread it a couple times. Wait, that was from back when he moved to France. Yuuta signed into his email box and checked his messages, nothing from his brother. What happened to it? Why was it never received? He sighed as he closed out, leaning against the desk, head on his hand.

"Something bothering you, Yuuta-kun?" Grey orbs looked up to see Sakuno. When did she enter?

"What are you doing here?"

"I wondered what you and Fuji-kun talked about, so I had a maid show me here, otherwise I would've gotten lost." Yuuta got to his feet, closing out of everything on the computer.

"Well, I'm on my way out of here." Sakuno grabbed his arm as he passed by.

"Show me the way back, then?" Yuuta gave a snort without a reply. He led the female back to her room. "Thank you so much. I'm horrible with directions."

"I've noticed you get lost on school grounds." Yuuta didn't wait for a reply, walking right into his brother's room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Yuuta?" Fuji looked up from his new computer.

"Did you send that email?" Fuji tilted his head to the side.

"Email?"

"You put your computer in my room. Do you not think of deleting things? I'll kill you if I find anything dirty." Yuuta huffed, Fuji smiling.

"Oh, oh. The email I was going to send you. No, I didn't send it. Before I could, I got sat down and told that I had to go into harder training for I would be needed as crown prince. Us running away wouldn't be a good thing."

"You think that had I gotten it, I would've come back and expected us to run away?" Yuuta raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Well, I would've." Yuuta unlocked the door and tugged it open.

"Yuuta, wait."

"What?" Yuuta turned to stare at his brother.

"Just... Welcome home, Yuuta. Maybe one day, we could live a normal life. And whenever you go away and return home, I could always greet you like this." Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"Grow up." He then shut the door behind him as he left.

"I really wanted to say...I still want to run away with you, Yuuta..."

--

Another chapter down, and I wonder where exactly should I end it? I wonder. Anyway, hopefully I'll update soon.


	5. Simple Gift

I decided I was gunna update and here we are. So without further ado Chp 5, enjoy. R&R.

Summary: AU. In the modern day, even princes and princess exist. A hasty marriage causes a conflict within the palace walls. And what's more, the new princess is falling inlove with the second in line for the crown instead of the one she has married. FujixSakuno, Fujicest, one-sided Sakuno and Yuuta, one-sided Ann and Fuji, and MomoxAnn.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I do not own the song at the beginning, it is Bo nael soo uhb neun sarang (A Love I can't let go) by Just. It's from the Korean Drama Nae Ireumeun Kim Sam-soon (My Name is Kim Sam-soon). It is, of course, translated from Korean to English. The only things I own are Sakuno's friends Akari and Kaori.

--

_Don't be sad. As time passes we'll become_

_I can't live without you_

_I hate you because I love you this much_

_Without saying anything, just hold my hand_

_So you don't recognize me, don't keep any memories of me_

_"Say, Yuu-chan. Wouldn't you love to explore what's outside that wall?" Two little boys sat staring at a wall. Six-year-old Yuuta and Seven-year-old Syuusuke._

_"What's on the other side?" Yuuta was pressing his hands to the wall, ear touching to try and hear what was on the other side._

_"Commoners. The normal people." Syuusuke gained the attention of his younger brother._

_"Aren't we normal?" A smile crossed the elder brother's lips._

_"We're princes, Yuu-chan. Don't forget that." Yuuta rushed back to his brother._

_"If we leave, then will we be normal, Suke?" The six-year-old had such a hopeful look on his face._

_"Possibly."_

_"Then I wanna leave. I wanna be normal." Fuji lead his younger brother back through the grounds._

_"You'll leave me behind." Yuuta haulted in the gardens, clentching his fists and looking determined._

_"No way. I'm taking Suke with me." Fuji smiled at his younger brother._

_"Ah, Syuusuke, Yuuta." Both boys looked to their sister._

_"The boy I'm going to marry, his aunt is willing to take one of you away to study abroad for schooling." Yumiko smiled. Both boys looked at each other._

_"Yuuta should be the one to go. School just started, so if he transferred he wouldn't miss much. And it's a good experience for him." Yuuta grabbed at his brother._

_"No. That'd mean leaving Suke. No. I don't wanna." The younger boy pleaded._

_"You'll come back, Yuu-chan. Don't worry. And I'll always be waiting here for you." The elder boy hugged the younger one, who was then taken away to be the aunt of their soon-to-be brother-in-law. And it was quickly established that Yuuta would go away to schooling in America or whereever he wanted to go study._

_Yuuta crawled into his brother's bed, snuggling against the other. Syuusuke rubbed his eyes, but could also tell his younger brother had been crying, was still crying._

_"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" He cuddled his baby brother close._

_"I'm leaving in a couple days." Yuuta cried._

_"Don't worry. We'll be together till then and when you get back, too." Yuuta nodded, hiding his face in the embrace._

_"Promise?" Syuusuke planted a kiss on his younger brother's forehead._

_"Yup. And when you return, we'll run away together. Some place where we can be normal commoners." Yuuta had exhausted himself and was falling asleep._

_"Good. I wanna always be with my Suke." And with that Yuuta was asleep. Syuusuke tugged the blankets up to make sure the younger male wouldn't get sick._

Yuuta was spacing out again, not like the teacher would say a word to him. In fact, most didn't go near him. He was a prince, and no one knew exactly how to deal with it. So Yuuta felt like his existence was a lonely one. Grey hues gently scanned the room. Wasn't this like how they wanted to be? Like commoners, to be on the outside? No. He was chained down once more by the title of being a prince, even if he was the unimportant second in line.

The bell rang and Yuuta got to his feet and headed out the door. He had been back for two months and nothing had changed. He couldn't figure his brother out, and always felt like he was being pushed to a distance by all those around him. It was so unfair. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Yuuta-kun?" The second year had forgotten where he was going, too caught up in thought, and walked right into a wall. This just seemed to match his day. "Are you alright?" Grey hues fell upon Sakuno.

"Just fine." Yuuta huffed.

"You seemed caught up in something. Can I ask what you were thinking about?" Yuuta adjusted his backpack.

"Nothing." He brushed by the female who chased after him.

"Yuuta-kun, if you need to talk, you can talk to me, okay?" Yuuta didn't give a reply.

"Sakuno-chan, what're you doing with the second in line?" Both boys stopped to look towards a familiar sight for one and a stranger to the other.

"Ann-senpai." Sakuno gasped. "I was just walking with Yuuta-kun."

"Yuuta..." Ann looked to the male. "Are you in love with him instead of Fuji-kun?" Sakuno turned bright red.

"That's not it."

"He's much taller than Fuji-kun, well built, but Fuji-kun probably has a better personality. He's more gentle-" Ann was cut off.

"Stop comparing me to my brother." Yuuta hissed and stormed past her.

"Yuuta-kun, wait up." Sakuno chased after him.

"Hm. She does seem to like the younger male more. Hmph." Ann walked off to find Fuji.

"Hey, Fuji, how's your little brother been? Still trying to pick a fight with you?" Momo was looking over Fuji's shoulders at the pictures the third year had taken for photography.

"No. He has calmed down quite alot."

"Does he have trouble going back to living in the palace, nya?" Eiji looked up from watching Ryoma's video game.

"Not at all. He was raised there and was never allowed to be in an atmosphere anything less than above average."

"Fuji-senpai's family is made up of odd people. Fuji-senpai's little brother is as odd as Fuji-senpai." Ryoma huffed at dying at his game.

"What about Fuji's little brother?" Ann walked over and took a seat.

"Ah, Ann-chan." The female offered a smile to Momo.

"They felt like talking about my little brother."

"Hm. I think Sakuno has taken a liking to your little brother, in a more than friendly manner, but I don't think he's noticed it." All eyes moved to Ann, who looked like she was thinking.

"Sakuno...likes Yuuta?" Blue hues were looking at his friend.

"That's what it looks like. I could be wrong, but I don't think so." All eyes moved to Fuji.

"Let her do as she pleases."

"You sure? She's legally your wife. You're gunna let her chase after your brother? What if he figures out and starts to return her feelings?" Fuji shrugged.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan, this is bad."

"Not really. Just watch the situation. Things should clear up." Fuji spoke in a calm voice.

"Ah. I just remembered, I was supposed to help out with cleaning up the classroom." Ryoma rushed to his feet. Why hadn't he remembered a minute ago, when study ended?

"Have fun Echizen." The first year flipped the second year off for the sarcastic remark and took off.

Yuuta huffed as he stared at the two cars that pulled up to the school, able to see them out the window of his classroom. He knew the day was ready to close out when they pull up. And the bell decided to settle his thoughts for him.

Fuji tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited his companions to come. Happily greeting his younger brother with a smile. "Yuuta." The third year traced over to the second year.

"What." Yuuta snapped at the other.

"Let's ride home together." Grey orbs stared at blue hues in disbelief. Sakuno walked up behind the two. "You don't mind, right Sakuno-chan?"

"Ah, no." The first year had no clue what was going on.

"Good. Come come." Fuji tugged Yuuta to the second car, Sakuno being ushered to the first car.

"So, I was thinking..." Fuji spoke once the cars started, "We should sneak out of the palace and go out on our own." The elder of the two looked to the younger. "What do you think?"

"Are you serious?" Fuji nodded.

"We'll go home, change, and get out of there. I know a way in and out that no one else knows about. It'll be our little secret." Yuuta nodded.

"Just the two of us, right?" Fuji smiled.

"Of course." Yuuta nodded.

It wasn't long before the car pulled up before the inner palace and both boys exited the car.

"Meet me at the Otou-sama's old library." Yuuta nodded at the request before taking off to his room, changing quickly, and heading to the library. He wore simple brown cargo pants (rolled up a couple times), sneakers, a plain black t-shirt, red and black hand gloves going up his arms, and sunglasses. To be on the safe side, he went up into the building. He also would go here with Fuji when they were little. Their father would read them stories when they were really tiny. Fuji soon came up. Yuuta almost choked at the other's outfit. His brother was in a blue skirt and white blouse, a decorative yet expensive blue choker on his neck. He had knee highs on with white flats with kitty designs on the sides. He had a white headband with blue penguins on it and simple think black frammed glasses. The light blue and white purse topped it all off. His brother looked quite different than his normal appearance.

"Aniki...why..." Yuuta couldn't find any words to say.

"I don't want to be caught." Fuji smirked, playing with his bracelet and a kitty watch. He had picked up the clothing should the need arise that he would wish to escape the palace.

"You can't even be seen as the prince as that." Fuji smiled.

"You're almost different than the image of a prince." The elder brother took the younger one's hand and tugged him off. "We must be quick with this, for there are some guards on duty." Both boys escaped outside the walls with little problem.

"Where do you want to go, Ani-" Fuji pressed a finger up to his younger brother's lips.

"Call be Fujiko, anything but my name or anything to suggest I'm a boy."

"Suki, then." Fuji nodded.

"And you'll be Yuuto." Yuuta blinked.

"Mine barely changed." Fuji smiled, taking his brother's hand.

"Mine barely did either." Yuuta nodded, understanding what the other meant.

"So where to, Suki?" Yuuta felt odd calling his elder brother by a girl's name.

"Shopping." Yuuta nodded, he had grabbed his wallet on the way out. He wouldn't forget it.

Somehow the siblings found their way to a shopping center, and Fuji had taken up pulling Yuuta to every store that looked interesting. One of the most interesting, to Yuuta, was a jewelery store.

"You two make such a cute couple. Are you and your boyfriend celebrating an anniversary?" Fuji looked at the sales clerk. She didn't look much older than her twenties, cute looking woman.

"Eh?" Yuuta blinked, catching the elder woman's words.

"Yes, yes, we're celebrating an important anniversary." Fuji smiled brightly.

"Why don't I show you what we have to offer. We can't let your boyfriend buy a pretty girl such as yourself anything cheap." Fuji liked how the woman thought. Yuuta could feel his world come crashing down. It didn't really matter, though. He saved up a lot over the years.

"Yuuto, this one, this one." Yuuta snapped from his thoughts to walk over to see what they were looking at. It was a plain chain with a gold locket with a clock in the center and a gold dog tag behind it.

"You want that one?" Fuji nodded. "Can we see it?" The attendent smiled.

"Of course." She pulled it out from under the glass and handed it to the two. Yuuta took it gently and held it near Fuji's neck.

"You really want this one?" Fuji frowned.

"You don't like it?" Yuuta almost dropped the necklace.

"I want you to be sure this is the one you want." He held the necklace to the other who took it. "It's what you want. Everything looks good on you, Suki." Yuuta muttered, his words making the elder boy smile.

"I'm sure. I want this one." Yuuta nodded and looked to the attendent.

"This one please. Oh, but can I make a request?" Fuji blinked and looked at the younger male.

"Yes?"

"Is is possible to engrave on the dog tag and on the inside of the locket?" The attendent nodded.

"Of course. We actually have someone in this store who does the engraving. What would you like done?" She searched for a pen and paper before waiting and writing down Yuuta's words.

"On the insides of the locket, on one side put FY and the other side FS. On the tag, I'd like it to say Yuu and Su-" Yuuta was cut off.

"The tag should say Yuu and Su, true love." Fuji crossed his arms, smirking at Yuuta's glance.

"That sounds good." The attendent nodded, taking it down and showing them. Yuuta nodded and the attendent taking the necklace back to the engraver.

"You don't need to pay for it by yourself." Fuji was concerned upon seeing his brother go through his wallet.

"No, no. I want to." The attendent came back.

"It's 49883yen (462.35)." Yuuta nodded and tugged out the cash, rather than using his credit card. The attendent blinked at the male carrying so much money, but didn't question him. After giving him his change, the woman went back behind the doors and brought back the necklace, engraved. "Do you want it boxed?"

"No, I want to wear it." Fuji spoke up right away. The attendent nodded and handed the necklace to Fuji, who placed it right on.

"That looks so pretty." Yuuta blinked.

"That really looks nice." Fuji smiled.

"Thank you for helping us decide on this one." The attendent smiled.

"Of course. Take care." The two left the store. They went to the arcade, some other stores, and out to eat. As they were eating, Fuji's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Fuji-kun, where are you?"

"Why? Am I needed?"

"The attendents were looking for you. Your sister was looking for you and Yuuta-kun."

"I see. Tell them that we'll meet them in the dining hall in half an hour. Me and Yuuta are currently busy. We'll be there when we finish up."

"Oh. Of course." Sakuno's voice was soft. "Goodbye, Fuji-kun."

"Bye." Both hung up.

"Who was that?" Yuuta sipped on his soda.

"Sakuno. Nee-san was looking for us, or rather requesting to see us." Yuuta nodded.

"Then we should head back." Fuji sighed.

"I really liked our outting. We should do it again sometime." Yuuta smiled.

"Of course." Blue hues met grey orbs at the unusual smile. Lately he had never seen his brother smile. It made his heart ache and yern to make that smile remain there. He wanted to capture that smile for himself.

"Why don't you throw everything out, I'll carry the bags." It wasn't like they really bought much. Yuuta had purchased some items for his brother's cameras, or some snacks to hide out in their rooms, or some other items either had wanted. Fuji tossed out the trash, taking his soda with him, carrying Yuuta's for him.

They quickly returned back to the palace, sneaking back inside. They gathered themselves within their father's old library.

"We can leave our things here and come back to get them later." Yuuta nodded at his brother's words.

"Aniki, what're you gunna do about clothing?" Fuji looked at his outfit.

"I like it. You think I'd get odd looks for it?" Fuji joked around, tugging into the purse, tugging out shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He changed right there, in front of Yuuta, who turned to look through some books. "Yuuta...what do you think of Sakuno-chan?" Fuji had finished changing and was right behind Yuuta.

"She's okay. Should I say she's nice? Or something like that?" Yuuta couldn't tell if this was a trick question.

"Do you like her Yuuta?"

"Eh?" Yuuta spun around to look at his brother.

"Do you like her?" Fuji was dead serious.

"She's okay. She's a friend." Yuuta twitched. "What is this about?"

"She likes you." Yuuta blinked.

"Likes me?"

"Yes. Ann-chan said as more than friends." Yuuta stared at his brother in disbelief.

"That's stupid. You ever think Ann-chan is out to try and steal you from Sakuno-chan?" Fuji hummed.

"It could be. But I wouldn't look her way." He had only proposed to Ann at first because they were friends and knew each other well, and he didn't want to have to consider the thought. It was never love that drove him to ask.

"Just like I wouldn't look at Sakuno-chan." Fuji pressed his brother up against a bookshelf.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Yuuta blinked.

"Would you look at me?" Fuji rested his hand gently on his brother's cheek.

"You're my brother..."

"So? Love knows no boundry, Yuuta."

"Aniki, if someone comes..."

"Shhh...no one would come. Now tell me, Yuuta. Do you love me?" Blue hues looked into grey.

"Yes, Aniki. I love you." Fuji pressed his lips against the younger one's but it was quickly broken by his phone going off.

"Hello?" Fuji huffed.

"Fuji-kun? Where are you?"

"Why?"

"The attendents were looking for you. And Souta-san, your attendent, wanted me to remind you of the meeting with your elder sister."

"Right."

"Hey, wait, are you in that old building?" Within a couple seconds, Sakuno joined the two brothers in the building. "So this is where you've been Fuji-kun? With Yuuta-kun." Sakuno blinked.

"I'll head off to see Nee-san, since I need to stop by my room. Don't bee too late in arrival, Yuuta." Syuusuke gathered up some of the bags and took off. Yuuta sighed as the other left.

"Did I interupt something?" Sakuno seemed a little worried, so Yuuta shook his head.

"No. We were just discussing things." Sakuno nodded.

"Did you two go out shopping?" Sakuno noticed a bag.

"No. They're full of things from Otou-sama." Yuuta lied. "We were looking through some things and felt like taking a couple things to put in our rooms."

"Your father? What happened to him?" Sakuno looked around.

"He died when we were little. Shortly after his death, Nee-san was married off. Due to the impending death of Nii-san, Aniki was married to you." Yuuta began to gather up his things.

"I see."

"I need to head off to see Nee-san. Don't damage anything." Yuuta left her alone.

"You two seem to get along." Yumiko smiled at her younger brothers.

"Yah."

"Yuuta, are you used to being home yet?"

"Yes, Nee-san." Yuuta leaned against the arm of his chair.

"Nee-san, why did you call us here?" Fuji seemed a little impatient.

"I can't call upon my two adorable baby brothers?" Both boys stared at their sister. "Kidding. I'm concerned."

"You're concerned? About what?"

"Because of the fact that me and my houseband have no kids...they want to have Syuusuke and Sakuno share a room." There was dead silence.

"Wait. When?"

"Tonight. In hopes they'll produce an heir." Fuji was white as a ghost.

"They'll call on you soon, Aniki." Yuuta glanced at his brother, but couldn't say another word at noticing his brother's state.

"You need to get ready, Syuusuke. You can return to your room. Yuuta, I need to talk with you. So come with me." With the the youngest sibling and eldest left the middle child to his own thoughts. But the youngest was almost in turmoil, especially with the sharing of the bed to come.

--

Deciding to end it right there. Review as you please. So need to finish this up so I can start a new fic.


End file.
